Kingdom Hearts 3
by Princess Rahnee Honey Lizard
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku get a letter from the King warning about a new threat that has entered the universe. Our heroes must traverse the worlds again seeing old friends and making new allies if the threat is to be stopped. SoraKairi; RikuOC RatedT tobesafe
1. Experiment IX

I don't know what happened when I first uploaded this, but somehow only part of the chapter came up. I've fixed it, and I've change the summary, too.

* * *

Axel walked through the lab toward a cylindrical tank containing a young woman wearing a black bikini. Her pale skin was covered in black lines and shapes, and her black and white hair flowed gently in the fluid behind her. The tank had been made before the witch, Naminé, had ever appeared in The World That Never Was, so it had a breathing apparatus for the young female, unlike the witch's flower-like tanks. "Hello, Sweetheart," Axel said. A smile seemed to flicker across the sleeping woman's face. Then her head tilted to the side, and she seemed to be asking a question. "Oh, yeah, uh," Axel said, running his fingers through his spiky, red hair. 

"See, that's what I came to tell you. Roxas…he…he left to find out…why the Keyblade…chose him…"

The young woman pursed her black lips around the breathing apparatus like she was trying to say "Oh". "Now, I can't stay. Boss says I gotta go find Roxas. See ya later, Sugar," Axel said. The woman seemed to nod, and Axel turned and left the room. A tear rolled down the woman's cheek and floated through the fluid in the tank.

_Roxas…friend…be safe…_

* * *

The woman bit through the breathing apparatus. 

_"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. Know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings…right?"_

_Axel looked up at the other. He looked so much like Roxas. "Anyway, I digress. Go…find Kairi," he told the other. "Oh, right. Almost forgot…sorry for what I did to her." "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself," said the other. Is his name Sora?_

_"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one. Ha, ha."_

_"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora asked. "I wanted to see Roxas," Axel explained. I want to see Roxas, too. Sora seemed surprised at that. "He…was the only I liked…" Axel continued. Please, Axel! Don't go!_

_"He made me feel…like I had a heart. It's kind of…funny. You make me feel…the same…Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go."_

_I felt the last of his energy pour into that portal. "Axel…" Sora said, but Axel was already fading away…_

The woman's eyes flew open, revealing yellow irises. She screamed, sending the piece of the breathing apparatus that had been sitting on her tongue flying against the glass of the tank. Tears ran down her face and rolled through the fluid in the tank like bubbles. Finally the tank shattered, sending its contents spilling across the floor. The woman awkwardly got to her feet, using many muscles for the first time. She stood panting, her chest heaving.

"Ah-ah-acts-ul…R-r-rocks-sis…"


	2. The Letter

Sora jumped over the bent tree and leaned against it. "Nothing's changed, has it?" Riku asked from his perch on the tree. "Nope. Nothing will," Sora stated. "What a small world," Riku said, as he and his best friend watched the sun set. "But part of one that's much bigger," Sora pointed out. "Yeah," Riku agreed. Sora looked up at his long-time friend. 

"Hey, Riku. What do you think it was? The door to the light…"

Riku laughed a little as he slid to the ground. "This," he said simply, pointing to Sora's chest, or, rather, his heart. "This?" Sora asked, placing a hand over his heart. "Yeah, it's always closer than you think," Riku explained. Sora smiled.

"Sora!"

Sora turned at hearing Kairi's voice. "Riku!" Kairi yelled as she ran over the bridge carrying a clear glass bottle. After she got to the boys, she paused to pant slightly. "Hey, what's up?" Sora asked, concerned. Kairi lifted her head. "Look," she said, raising the bottle. Inside was a tightly wound scroll, bearing three black, interconnected circles that resembled the head of a certain king…

"From the King?" Sora asked, taking the bottle, removing the cork, and shaking out the letter. He unrolled the parchment and began to read. Riku and Kairi read over his shoulders in the fading light. "I guess a hero's work is never done," Riku said. "Yeah," Sora said, absentmindedly. "Come on, let's get ready for when the Gummi ship gets here," Kairi said.

"Right."

The three friends walked across the beach in the fading light, heading for their rowboats.


End file.
